


Ten Years Later

by dianesmalone



Category: Cheers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianesmalone/pseuds/dianesmalone
Summary: A one shot based off of the song When We Were Young by Adele. I recommend listening to it before you read this but it’s not necessary to follow the story. This is set in the early 2000s, it’s been years since Sam and Diane have seen each other until one fateful night.





	1. Chapter 1

Diane grumbles to herself as she walks into the event hall. Why was she doing this? She hadn’t shown up to one of these things in years.

High school class reunions were silly to her. You spent the whole evening either rubbing your success in someone’s face or the spent the night feeling bad for not being as successful, beautiful, married, or rich as your other former classmates. 

Yes, Diane had her accomplishments. She wrote a New York Times Best Selling novel. In fact, a lot of her novels were successful. Hell she had even written for a television show that had won Emmy’s. But she wasn’t here to gloat about that. There wasn’t a single person in her class whom she wanted approval from.

The only reason that she was here was because her childhood best friend, Rebecca, had forced her to come. She flew all the way to California and begged Diane to come with her. Rebecca didn’t want to come alone so her best option was bringing Diane. At least that’s what she figured. 

Diane adjusts the skirt she was wearing and lets out a sigh, “remind me again why I let you drag me all the way back here? For this?” She questions. 

It was already enough that Diane was in Boston of all cities. A place she loved with all of her heart but at the same time never wanted to be in. Every time she was here she became emotional. Even after ten years of seeing him last. 

Boston was a sore spot, she left the city sixteen years ago to pursue her dreams. Though Diane was happy that she was able to do just that and she was able to become a success, it didn’t help the loneliness. She always figured that’s what she deserved after leaving what could’ve been a beautiful and happy marriage behind. 

“Diane? Diane?” Rebecca’s voice breaks through her thoughts and shakes her back to the present moment. 

The blonde looks at her friend and shakes her head, “I’m sorry I got distracted. What were you saying?”

Rebecca gives her a look, as if she knew what had distracted Diane. She doesn’t bring it up though, “I said I brought you here to show everyone what a roaring success you are. Make them jealous.”

“Well you can boast about your best friend being a New York Times Best Seller but you’ll have to do it without me. I need a drink” she replies.

Diane steps away from Rebecca and pushes through the crowd of people. She had forgotten how big her class actually was. Thankfully she didn’t know everyone here so at least that was something.

When Diane reaches the bar, she orders a white wine and takes a seat at the corner. Diane holds her glass in her hand as she turns in her seat and scans the crowd for people she may recognize. 

As she looks around she notices the many high school football players who bullied her relentlessly for no reason. It was strange to see them after all this time. She wondered if they still acted as if they were the center of the universe as they did in high school.

Diane sips on her white wine and her eyes shift to the not-so-popular anymore girls who had also had it out with her. Some had glorious husbands but lifeless marriages. Some were divorced several times over with multiple kids.

Who was she to judge though? She was here alone, never once married even though she came close three times. Diane didn’t even have any children. The only success she had was her novels and the television show. 

She was proud but those things weren’t going to keep her company on nights where she felt so alone. They wouldn’t hold her when she cried or tell her they loved her. Diane was in desperate need of affection but the affection of someone she hadn’t even seen in ten years. She couldn’t even bring herself to think of his name. Or his bar. They weren’t far from there and it killed her. 

Diane downs the rest of her wine and sets the glass on the bar, asking for more. The only way she was going to get through this night was slightly buzzed. 

As the blonde begins to drink her second glass of wine she begins to look around again to try and distract her thoughts. That’s when she notices a small crowd around one person. She couldn’t see who they were so interested in but whoever it was must’ve been giving them quite the time.

Everyone around this person was laughing, they looked like they were having the time of their lives. Diane finally catches a glimpse of who it was. She didn’t see much, just that his hair was all white. 

She moves from her seat and walks forward and a little to the right. Diane sips on her wine again before stepping on her tip toes to see who this was. That’s when she catches a glimpse of his profile. He was tall, a little scrawny but in a cute way, and his jawline as sharp as knife. 

It takes her brain a second to register a sight that she had not seen in so long. It was him, it was Sam. The shock overcomes her and she drops the glass of wine from her hands with a gasp. 

The glass shatters at her feet, causing a large amount of people to turn their heads to see what had happened. One of those people was Sam. 

The two lock eyes for the first time in ten years. She felt a wave of emotions push through her body. Diane wanted to run but she couldn’t, she was practically paralyzed. The shock of seeing him here of all places had gotten to her. 

After what felt like eons of staring at each other, Diane breaks her gaze and looks down at her feet. She was now realizing that she had slightly cut herself with the glass. 

With that, Diane scurries away from where she was standing praying that he wouldn’t follow her. She runs off to the bathroom and locks herself in a stall. 

Out of breath, Diane sits on a closed toilet seat for several minutes trying to regain herself. She was still in complete shock that he was here. 

As her breathing returns to normal her mind begins to race with the reasons why he would be here. Was he married to one her classmates? God that would kill her. She’d never come to a reunion again. Or maybe somehow he knew someone in her class. There was no way he was still a dating women like he used to. She knew he desperately wanted to settle down but it seemed like even when she returned to Cheers that he never had.

That broke her heart. Even if the two of them couldn’t be together like she wished, she wanted him to be happy. He had been hurt so many times by countless of people that he loved including her. He deserved to have at least one stable thing in his life.

Diane stands up and pulls herself together. She knew she couldn’t stay in here for the rest of the evening. If she did she’d spend the entire time thinking about Sam. How much she missed him, how badly she wanted to run to him. She wasn’t going to allow herself to do that’s though, she usually didn’t. 

Diane walks out of the stall and over to the bathroom door, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slow. As she steps out her eyes begin to scan the room again for his face. He wasn’t in the same spot as before and Diane wasn’t sure if she was relived or not.

She steps off to the right of the bathroom and stands looking through the room, not noticing that music was beginning to play. It was slow music as well. Nearly everyone in the crowd was beginning to dance now.

Diane’s mind was a complete mess. Seeing the person she tried for over fifteen years to get over again was difficult. She sometimes questioned if seeing him again ten years ago was a mistake in her healing process. 

Then again, she owed it to him to explain why she never came back. Why she broke his heart while trying to live her dreams. God it was such a mess. They were such a mess. 

Diane closes her eyes as she stands against the wall and holds back the tears she felt trying to break their way through. She regains her composure once more after a couple of seconds and pulls away from the wall. 

Beginning to walk through the crowd of familiar faces dancing, Diane hears an all too familiar voice behind her. “Would you care to dance?” His voice had gotten a little deeper but it was still him, still Sam.

She stops dead in her tracks, her knees nearly buckling as she hears his voice. It had been so long. Too long. Diane swiftly turns, taking it upon herself to push down every ounce of emotion she had in her. She didn’t want him seeing that she was bothered by all of this. 

She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slow again and nods, “alright” Diane states simply. 

Sam gives her that charming smile of his, and offers his hand. He was more nervous about how this would go down than anything. Seeing the love of his life after ten years and actually going out of his way to see her was the most ballsy and nerve wrecking thing he had done in awhile. 

Sam wasn’t exactly who he had been when he was younger. Though he still considered himself a stud, he wasn’t the ladies man anymore. He enjoyed going out with a woman every now and then but it just wasn’t what he was looking for. Nothing serious ever came about. 

Seeing Sam’s smile made her feel wobbly in the knees. How was it that after so many years he still managed to do that? That was something she never understood. 

He begins to lead them in a slow waltz together and doesn’t say anything at first. Neither of them do. The two just slowly dance together to the music as if nothing had changed. Like after all these years it was still the two of them. 

Oh how Diane wished that was the case. She wished it was the two of them, married with a few children and now growing old together. Yet, here they were. She didn’t know about him but she was unmarried and unhappy. 

“What are you doing here?” She finally questions, needing to know that he wasn’t here because he was married to one of her classmates.

Sam shrugs, “I know one of your classmates and she asked me to tag along with her. I figured why not” he lies. 

Diane glares at him for a moment, knowing it wasn’t true. He was never good at lying to her. That’s when it hits her. This was why Rebecca wanted her to come and why she had pleaded for days. “This was all her wasn’t it? She asked you to come pity me didn’t she?” 

Her mind was going into overdrive. It was already going a million miles a second and this sent it further. She suddenly pulls away and shakes her head. “Well I won’t have any of that. I’m not some hopeless dame that needs your pity party” she snaps. 

Sam was a little shocked at her reaction but he could see why it seemed like that. As she begins to walk away he quickly turns and gently grabs at her arm, “Diane please. I’m sorry. I promise I didn’t come here to pity you or to make you feel bad in any way. I came because I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see you again” he explains. 

She looks down as she listens to his explanation. Diane knew she was being overly dramatic. Everything had just piled on top of one another and figuring out why he was really here— or why she thought he was here was the cherry on top. 

Diane sighs and turns back to him, “I’m sorry for overreacting. My mind is all over the place” she replies. 

Sam nods and brings her back toward him a little, “it’s okay... would you like to finish our dance?” He asks and offers out his hand.

The song that had been playing before had ended now but another slow one had started. She looks down at the floor again before looking back up. “Okay.. I’d like that” she agrees and takes his hand again. 

Sam slowly begins to lead them in a dance again. Neither one of them say anything else as they slowly sway to the music. 

As the song comes to a close, the two start pull apart again. Was this how they were going to leave things? A small quibble and dance with each other? 

That certainly wasn’t how Sam was going to leave it. He let her go twice and he wasn’t about to do it again. “What do you say we get out of here? I think I know a little place down the road from here... a little quieter than here” he suggests.

She looks up at him, his steel blue eyes shining as bright as ever. Diane knew exactly where he was suggesting that they go to. She couldn’t imagine a better place to be. She nods, “okay” she replies. 

It takes the pair only a five minute drive in Sam’s car to get there. Being in a car with him again was so strange and it was quite possibly the most quiet car ride she had ever been in. 

She stands next to Sam as he begins to unlock the door, shivering. Damn her for getting used to California weather. She had completely forgotten a heavy jacket and let herself think she didn’t need one. 

Sam looks over at her, having just finished unlocking the door. He takes off his jacket and slides it over her shoulders. She gives him a small smile for that, thanking him quietly. He then opens the door to the bar and lets her walk in first.

As Diane steps into Cheers, another wave of emotions hit her. All of her memories of the five years she had spent in this place were flooding back to her. Though five years was just a small fraction of time, they were the best of her life.

Her favorite memories lived here. She and Sam’s first kiss, the time that they had chased each other with water guns and ended up back here. Diane spraying him with the water and Sam falling to the floor demanding a kiss was the only way to save him. When the entire bar sang Carla’s baby back to sleep. When Sam told her he loved her and later couldn’t say it again. All of her time spent with Coach and with Woody. Two of the sweetest guys she had ever met. 

Diane’s heart felt as though it was going to burst. The love she had for this bar was like no other. Cheers was still her home, even after twenty one years. 

Sam steps in behind her and watches as she looks around the room. Nothing had changed a bit, except a few minor things when it came to who was running the place. That and the fact that tonight it was empty. Usually it wasn’t but tonight Sam had made sure it was closed. 

Sam then steps around her and begins to walk further inside. “Would you like something to drink?” He offers. 

Diane considers for a moment and shakes her head. “No I’m alright. Shattering a wine glass was enough for me tonight.”

He quietly chuckles and she feels her heart skip a beat. His laugh was still music to her ears even after all these years. 

She walks over to the closest end of the bar and takes a seat, “from what I gather.. you still own the place?” 

Sam nods to that, “I sold this place once and it was a huge mistake. That won’t happen again” he assures.

Her brows furrow, Diane had no idea that he had sold the bar before. It must’ve happened at some point after she left. She wasn’t about to question that. “And.. everyone? How are they? Do they still come around?” She questions.

Sam nods as he begins to walk out from behind the bar again, a bottle of water in his hand. “Let’s see.. I let Woody run the place, Norm is still here almost every night, Carla comes in every so often when we really need her, Lilith stops in every so often, but Cliff moved on to Florida and Rebecca ran off I think around the same time you went back to California. They both call every so often.”

Sam walks toward the seat next to her and sits as he talks. Not a whole lot had changed. “We do have new waitresses, don’t think I’ll ever get used to it. Every time I come in I expect to see you and Carla waitressing” he admits.

Diane feels a tug at her heart, that seemed like a lifetime ago. She couldn’t believe it had been so long. “And what about you?” She questions as she turns in her chair, their eyes meeting again. 

Sam stares into her eyes, finding himself almost getting lost again. He quickly pulls his gaze away before he gets distracted and shrugs, “I come in every so often. Make sure the place is still up and running” he replies and sips on his water. 

He then shifts in his chair and sets the bottle of water down. “Well enough about me. How are you? I heard you were a New York Times Best Selling author. I can see why... it was a good story.”

Diane’s heart rate begins to pick up, he read her novel? “You... read my novel?” Now she was beginning to grow nervous. Her story wasn’t just any story, it was one she pulled from her life. 

He smiles a little and nods, “yeah I heard about you being a best seller from Carla and I thought I should give it a read. Quite the love story if I do say so myself” Sam was now being smug. At first he had been shocked that she wrote about them without saying anything to him but understood. 

Diane looks down, her cheeks beginning to fill with red. Now she was somewhat embarrassed for writing their story without his permission. Though she had changed their names it was still the same, right down to the very end. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask you to be put in this..” she apologizes.

He shrugs, “it’s alright, we have quite the story. I’m just glad that you didn’t write me out to be a complete monster” Sam admits.

Diane gives him a look, “Well that’s because you weren’t a monster Sam. In the beginning you weren’t the best boyfriend in existence and I wrote that. I also wrote how I wasn’t the best girlfriend. We both had our faults. I wouldn’t go back and change that though, it made us better” Diane explains.

Sam nods and turns, looking back into her eyes, “we were pretty great weren’t we?”

She hums, “well my readers seem to think so” now she was dragging him along. Diane was curious to see where this would get her.

It felt like her nerves had completely disappeared. She was comfortable here with him talking about their past. It was like nothing had changed, they were still Sam and Diane. 

“C’mon admit it we were pretty great. You know we were” he persists. 

That makes her smile and give him a nod, “we were more than “pretty great” Sam” she admits. 

Sam smiles and the two just sit there quietly again. Their eyes were locked, both lost in the beauty of the others gaze. He then feels a rush of emotions hit him all at once. This was it, he had to take his shot and put everything on the line to maybe just maybe get the chance to be with her again. 

Sam leans forward and so does Diane. She glances down at his lips and then back up to his eyes. Slowly but surely, the two meet in a kiss. Her hands sliding up to his cheeks and his finding their place gently on her waist. 

Diane felt as if fireworks were going off inside of her. It was such a cliche but it was true. She felt electric, more alive than she had in years. 

The kiss doesn’t break at a simple peck, Sam only pulls her closer to him. He didn’t want this moment to end. It was like he was living a dream he didn’t want to wake up from.

Sam felt electric too, Diane made him feel in ways that were indescribable. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, aching to come out and burst from the love it was filled with.

Suddenly Diane begins to stand up and she pulls him up with her. Grabbing her purse, she keep her lips on his as the two quickly head for the door. This brought back memories of the night she was going to leave for Europe. Except this time it was going to end with the two of them. Just the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Diane groans as she wakes up to the sun shining in her face through the window of Sam’s bedroom. She turns over in bed and realizes that he was still laying there next to her. 

A small smile comes to her lips as she brings herself closer into his embrace. Hiding her face away from the bright sunlight. 

This had probably been the best sleep she had gotten in years and she wasn’t ready to wake up just yet. Besides waking up meant facing the day and talking to Sam about what last night meant. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to but her mind needed at least an extra hour before it began its usual over analyzing. 

Sam was already awake, which wasn’t usual for him but he couldn’t help it. He was beaming with joy from the previous night. It all still felt like a dream. 

When Diane moves her face into his chest to hide from the sun he looks down at her with a smile. He never imagined in a million years they would be here again. 

As time passes, Diane finally begins to fully wake up. She had only slept for an extra ten minutes but it was what she needed. Her face comes up from Sam’s chest and she looks up at him, a smile coming to her face. 

“What a sight to wake up to” she says in a tired voice. 

He chuckles and reaches out, brushing her hair out of her face. “That’s what they all say” Sam teases. 

Diane rolls her eyes and shakes her head, “good morning to you too you goose.”

Sam gives her a cheeky smile and leans in, gently pressing his lips against her own. “Good morning” he murmurs. 

Diane smiles again as their kiss breaks. She then moves on top of him, legs on either side of his waist. She leans in close, her face inches from his. 

Their lips meet again and she slowly kisses him, making the kiss short but full of passion. When her lips leave his, they move down to his incredibly sharp jawline— kissing a trail all the way down his neck and to his chest. Teasing him as she went along. 

She smirks as she hears a groan come from above, he was still way too easy to get going. Diane loved taking advantage of it. 

Suddenly though, Sam decides to switch things up. He pulls her back up toward his face again and flips the two of them over quickly. 

She had a smug smile on her face, “you think you’re so good at turning me on don’t you?” He questions with a raised brow. 

Diane expression changes from mischievous to an innocent one, “who me?” She questions, pretending as if she hadn’t been teasing him. 

Sam gives her an annoyed look but it fades right away to a smile. He tried to pretend to be mad but he couldn’t, it was too hard to be mad with her. 

She giggles and brings her hand up to his cheek. “Did I mention that you look very handsome with the all white hair?” 

“Oh really?” He questions and raises a brow again. 

Diane nods and she looks up at him, her hand coming up to his hair to run her fingers through it. “Mm mhm, very sexy. You’re quite the silver fox Mr. Malone” she smirks. 

He laughs and brings her hand down from his hair, lacing their fingers together. “Well this silver fox thinks he’s very lucky to have such beautiful woman in his presence” Sam replies.

She looks up at him and smiles as he begins to lean in to kiss her again. “Oh that you are” Diane returns and accepts his kiss, letting their lips move in a slow rhythm together.

Sam then reaches down with his free hand and pulls the sheets up over them more as the kiss carries on. 

A little over an hour later, Diane steps out of Sam’s bedroom and walks into his kitchen where he was cooking breakfast. She was dressed in nothing but her panties and one of his t-shirts that went past her knees.

Diane had only worn his shirts a few times in the past and it wasn’t until doing so that she realized it was one of the most comforting thing to do. It felt like an endless hug from him, she oddly felt so safe in his shirts. Though she could do without the lasting smell of his cologne. He never could figure out that his cologne choices weren’t his strong point. 

Wearing one of his shirts again felt right, she felt right at home here with him. She never wanted this to end. 

Diane approaches Sam with a small smile on her face. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw him cook but she wasn’t complaining. 

“mm smells delightful” she murmurs as her arms come around his waist and rests her cheek against his back. 

Diane still could not believe that they were here. Acting as if they had been married all these years, like nothing had changed at all.

He smiles as he feels her pressed against him, Sam could certainly get used to this. He wanted to get used to this. Spending late mornings with her, having breakfast together, and enjoying one another’s company. 

It was so simple yet all he could ever ask for. Sam just enjoyed having Diane around. She was such a beacon of light and love. 

Her embrace only lasts a few seconds longer, pulling away and grabbing plates for the two of them. Helping him place their breakfast onto the plates, Diane smiles. She could get used to this too. 

As the two sit side by side at the table, she breaks the silence with “so... last night... and this morning...” she glances up from the meal before her to look at him, hoping that he’d say that it wasn’t just a goodbye. Diane wasn’t sure she could handle another goodbye. 

Sam looks over at her, “what about them?” He questions, not quite catching her drift. 

She sighs and looks down, taking that to mean it probably wasn’t much to him. Just his way of saying goodbye to her for good. Diane could feel her heart starting to ache. 

He furrows his brows as he watches her face fall and her head tilt down. That’s when it clicks what she meant. Sam sets his fork down quickly and turns her toward him. “Hey hey you know that last night... and this morning meant a lot to me” he insists.

She looks up at him, tears welling in her eyes. Diane couldn’t help it. She was scared, scared that the past was going to repeat itself and she was going to leave Boston again. Unhappy and lonely. 

Sam’s heart was now aching too. He hated it when she cried. “Oh.. sweetheart I’m sorry” he says, his arms coming around her torso. 

For a second she doesn’t do anything but her arms then come around him and she closes her eyes. Did she have to be so emotional? And overthink everything? 

Only about a minute or so passes before Diane pulls back, her composure mostly regained. She then looks up into his eyes and sighs, “I just want to know that last night and this morning wasn’t a goodbye. I need to know that we’re on the same page about us, Sam. We’ve gone back and forth too many times in past and I can’t go through that again.” 

Sam shifts in his seat a little and takes Diane’s hands in his own. “I don’t want to go back and forth again either. I’ve been ready to settle down for a long time. I’m still not the best when it comes to sharing my feelings... but I know that I’m still crazy about you. I want to be with you” he assures.

Diane feels as if a weight is being lifted off her shoulders. “Really?” She questions, her tone changing from somber to loving. 

He gives her a smile and nods, “yeah. I want you and me. In our home, enjoying breakfast together every morning, maybe even enjoying each other for breakfast” that brings a giggle from Diane, “cuddling by the fireplace in the evening, I want days where we fight but make up only minutes after because we’re too good at that, I want late nights with you at the bar again. I want it all” Sam affirms. 

A smile comes to Diane’s face as she listens to him list off the things she wanted with her. That was all she wanted and more. “Oh Sam! I’m so elated to hear you say that!” She cheers with joy and throws her arms around him. 

A small chuckle comes from him as his arms come back around her again. They both enjoy the embrace for a moment, holding one another close. She then pulls her head back to look at him, smiling wide again. She leans in and presses her lips against his, the kiss lasting only a few short seconds.

Diane couldn’t get over how much this meant to her. How overjoyed she was that Sam wanted to be with her just as she wanted to be with him. 

Though when the kiss breaks he looks at her, slightly worried. “But what about California? Your life there?” 

She looks down and sighs, “I don’t have a life there really. All I do is sit on the beach, do some writing, and hope that whatever I send to my publisher is wanted. Don’t get me wrong...” Diane looks back up at him, “I’m so proud of my success and I’m so grateful that I got to experience it all but, I would rather be here. Writing stories here and there while living my life with you.”

“There aren’t people that you would miss out there? Don’t you have a home there?” He questions. Sam only wanted to be sure that Diane was fully prepared to move on from California. 

Diane shakes her head, “Boston is my home. Cheers is my home. You’re my home, Sam” she replies and brings her hand up to his cheek. 

His heart swells with love, he could tell she was being sincere. She seemed to be sure of this. “Well then what do you say to going on over to the courthouse and making this official?”

Diane furrows her brows and shakes her head as she pulls back from him. There was no way that he could be serious about that. 

Sam raises his brows too, “what?” He questions.

“Oh come on you’re not serious are you?” She asks. 

He nods, “hey when I said that I wanted to be with you I meant it. You’re not going to be just my girlfriend. In fact you stopped being just a girlfriend to me a long time ago” he attests.

Diane looks back at him, “what does that mean exactly?” 

Sam scoots himself closer, if even possible. “It means..” he begins as he takes her hand again. “That you are and always have been more to me than just another woman I’ve been with. You know that”

Diane smiles, “I know. I just love making you say it.”

Sam gives her a look and she returns the same look. He then smiles wide, “nothing has changed has it?”

Diane pulls him toward her and shakes her head, smiling wide as well. “Not at all, Mr. Malone. Not at all” she murmurs and brings him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not expecting this one to be as long as it was but I really enjoyed writing it! As you may notice the story isn’t exactly the same as the one Adele sings about but the one shot idea did come from the song. Reviews and Kudos always welcome!


End file.
